Ideas for Warriors movie scenes
by hortensetheowl
Summary: The following are little scenes I wrote based on ideas I have for scenes for a possible "Warriors" movie. Keep in mind that the following are a rough idea of what might happen, and that these are my ideas, so please no hate. Feel free to read, though!


**Idea: Conflict between Redtail and Tigerclaw (prior to the former's death)**

As Bluestar entered the camp entered the ThunderClan camp, Lionheart and his apprentice Graypaw close behind, thoughts whirled through her mind like a leaf-bare blizzard. There was the recent defeat at Sunningrocks, which greatly troubled her. There was the prophecy StarClan sent to Spottedleaf, which confused her. And then there was the kittypet Rusty, who interested her. She was so lost in thought, she didn't notice Graypaw break from Lionheart's side and rush Sandpaw to the apprentice's den. Nor did she hear the raised voices of her deputy Redtail and the warrior Tigerclaw or see their fur bristling.

"We may have had a chance to defeat RiverClan if you hadn't ordered us to retreat!" Tigerclaw snarled. His voice, low and deep as thunder, boomed throughout the camp. Sandpaw, Redtail's firstborn, shrunk into the far back of the apprentice's den, ears flat against her head, with Graypaw shielding her, while Spottedleaf, ThunderClan's medicine cat and Redtail's sister, looked up from her herb counting towards the scene with pricked ears and worry in her amber eyes. This wasn't the first time Tigerclaw and her brother had disagreed, but never, _ever, _had Tigerclaw raised his voice like that.

Redtail, meanwhile, desperately tried to keep his voice level. "I understand your frustration, Tigerclaw; I, too, am upset about the Sunningrocks defeat. But we would have lost more of our warriors if we had continued fighting, and for what? RiverClan would eventually win Sunningrocks back again." He then lowered his head, sadness filling his eyes. "I have a family, Tigerclaw, and you and I both have apprentices who need our guidance. What use would we be to them if we were dead?"

Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes. _As weak as he is, Redtail has a point. _He thought to himself; when he received Ravenpaw as his apprentice, he swore to turn the shy black apprentice into a brave warrior, just as Thistleclaw had done for him, and Redtail still had a good deal to teach Dustpaw. "Mark my words, Tigerclaw," Redtail promised, meeting the dark warrior's eyes, "we will avenge our defeat. But not until all our warriors have recovered their strength." He then padded over towards the nursery, aware of Brindleface's nervous green eyes watching them from the nursery. "It's all right my dear." Redtail murmured, licking the gray queen's forehead. "Tigerclaw and I were just having a discussion."

"A rather loud conversation, by the sound of it." The voice of Spottedleaf, normally soft and warm, had turned brittle and serious as she followed Redtail into the nursery. "I need to check and see how your mate's doing, but after that, I wanna see you in my den."

"How is she?" Redtail asked as soon as Spottedleaf came into the den. Spottedleaf's den, which was made in a crack in a large boulder, was hidden from the rest of the camp by a lush tunnel of ferns, which would, fortunately, muffle their conversation.

"She's fine." Spottedleaf answered, her tone careful. "It's you I'm afraid for, Redtail. I saw what happened between you and Tigerclaw earlier, and I don't like the way he raised his voice at you. He's never done that around a deputy."

Redtail sighed. "There's no reason to worry, Spottedleaf. Tigerclaw and I may not agree on everything, but we both want to ensure ThunderClan's success. He's served ThunderClan courageously for many moons now, and I don't see any reason for that to change."

To his surprise, Spottedleaf did not look relieved. "All the same," she replied, "I'd advise you to keep a close eye on him. I'm concerned for you, Redtail-as your medicine cat _and _your sister." Redtail nodded; although he didn't quite agree with Spottedleaf, he knew better than to dismiss advice from his medicine cat-or his kin.

Unbeknownst to them, Ravenpaw, Tigerclaw's apprentice, and Dustpaw, Redtail's apprentice, had seen everything. Sandpaw, meanwhile, was guided back into the clearing by Graypaw. "It's alright." Murmured Graypaw soothingly. "It's over."

"I can't say I blame Sandpaw for being scared." Ravenpaw whispered to his brother. "Tigerclaw intimidates me, and I'm his apprentice!"

"You're also a scaredy-cat." Dustpaw teased. "It took you a half-moon to come out of the nursery." Ravenpaw sighed; he knew his brother looked up to Tigerclaw; just as every warrior in ThunderClan did. _If only he knew just how scary Tigerclaw could be. _The young black cat thought sadly. Dustpaw, meanwhile, tipped his head thoughtfully in the direction of Spottedleaf's den. "What I can't help but wonder is why Redtail is visiting Spottedleaf's den. I don't see a single scratch on him."

"Spottedleaf is the closest in ThunderClan to StarClan, besides Bluestar." Tigerclaw's deep voice rumbled, and Dustpaw and Ravenpaw turned their heads to find the dark warrior sitting behind them. "It would only be natural for Redtail or Bluestar to seek her advice, especially in matters as important as Sunningrocks." He then added, with a slight growl, "Besides, just because Redtail is the deputy doesn't mean he's invincible."

Dustpaw had turned his head towards the medicine den, admiration glowing in his eyes, and did not see Tigerclaw flex his paw, revealing one set of the remarkably long claws for which he was named. Ravenpaw, however, immediately noticed the reveal, and a bolt of fear flashed through him. For he knew, better than anyone else, that when Tigerclaw flexed that paw, it meant that a cat was in grave danger.


End file.
